<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Year 2 by CuriosityKilledKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688423">Year 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityKilledKat/pseuds/CuriosityKilledKat'>CuriosityKilledKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Channel Orange and Smokes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ed Sheeran - Fandom, One Direction, The Wanted - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, and others whose names i can't be bothered to look up, eh, frank ocean channel orange is the soundtrack again, honestly most of the characters are only really mentioned, obviously, theyre there but not really there, written in 2012 originally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityKilledKat/pseuds/CuriosityKilledKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out love was in the air</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Devine/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Channel Orange and Smokes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Year 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zayn and Zayna were much like last year, lying on Zayn’s bed not wanting to move. The school year was upon them and neither wanted to go back even if they only had one more year after this one left. They were woken up by Zayn’s younger sister Safaa jumping on them to get up and downstairs for breakfast. They groaned under the pressure of the girl lying across them before eventually rolling out of bed and trudging downstairs behind a smiley and giggly Safaa for breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh and Ben sat in the Headmaster’s office with their mum as the two talked while the brothers looked around bored. Neither of them wanted to move as they were both happy, but no, that doesn’t work when their mum’s job transfers her, thus they move. They walk out of the office when it’s all over not even having listened at all to find their mum leaving and a student standing there to take them to their classes. They’re relieved when they’re out of the office as the secretary was eyeing them up and down and it was rather uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does she have to be so creepy when she stares?” Zayna asks as her and Harry sit in the chairs waiting to see Headmaster Cowell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I really wish Cowell would get a new one. I don’t want to have to deal with this until graduation.” Harry says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you two would behave you wouldn’t have this problem.” Paul says from beside the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know us getting in trouble and the chase is the highlight of your day Higgies.” Harry says smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out of all the places to work security, I’m stuck at a high school.” Paul says shaking his head as the two pat his back smiling all the while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is with you two and drawing penises everywhere?” Headmaster Cowell asks as he steps out of his office staring at the two teenagers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither answer as they shrug their shoulders and follow him with Paul behind them. “And it’s only the second week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A while later they walk out avoiding Ms. Flack’s stare as they bid the headmaster and Paul ado before heading off to class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does have a point though. I mean I do it from the perspective of an artist while you do it while thinking of your boyfriend.” Zayna says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not! We haven’t even done anything yet.” Harry shouts and then whispers the last part; it's a miracle Zayna hears it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Harry I’m a bit surprised, especially considering you like going nude a lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry says nothing but just hangs his head while the blush creeps up his neck and face causing him to resemble a tomato that’s not entirely ripe yet but on its way to being. Zayna just snickers as she teases Harry as they make their way back to class. Ben watches with his mouth hung open staring at the pair that walk past him as he stands there blocking the door to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of school has mum gotten me and Josh into?” Ben wonders aloud to the empty corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayna is wandering around the corridors on her way to the library when she stops as she goes past the band room. From inside she can hear someone playing the drums causing her to stop and peer inside the room. She quietly slips in as the only lights on are where a boy is drumming his heart out. Zayna slips into a seat and sits there listening for what seems an eternity before the boy stops playing. At that Zayna quickly and quietly gets up and slips out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh looks up when he’s done drumming to see the door closing causing him to cock his head to the side. He wasn’t aware that anyone was in here with him. Josh just shrugs it off before getting his stuff and locking the door behind him so Ms. Cole won’t have his head tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What took you so long? You were supposed to meet us at the library almost two hours ago?” Maz and Aiden ask Zayna who are waiting outside on the steps for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zayna. ZAYNA!” Aiden yells snapping Zayna out of her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Zayna asks, raising her eyebrow confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re turning into Zayn now. At least we know if he’s missing like this it’s because he’s busy watching Liam at track practice.” Maz says rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Zayna says going off once again in thought of the boy playing drums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys know the two new students? The brothers? Josh and Ben Devine?” Zayna asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’ve got history with Josh. Why?” Aiden says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t the younger one, Josh I believe play drums?” Zayna asks as they head to Aiden’s car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah why?” Maz says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Zayna says as she gets into the passenger seat causing Maz to get in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aiden gets in and Zayna immediately plugs her iPod in and the lyrics of Frank Ocean flow like waves out of the speakers and open windows as they head to Zayna’s house. Josh walks out of school to see them go past and hear the lyrics from ‘Bad Religion’ as they disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh is sitting down with Ben and some other mates at lunch inside the huge canteen. It’s down pouring outside causing everyone to be inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are Zayn and Zayna twins?” Josh asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twins? No but they might as well be.” Olly says laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No they’re cousins actually. Don’t worry about it. Zayna came here last year when her dad died, Zayn’s uncle and dad’s brother. None of his mates had heard from him after he found out about the death. Him and Zayna spent the summer dealing with the death so when they showed up the first day of school, everyone was shocked. Took a week before Zayn was hanging with his mates again along with Zayna. None of them would talk though so we all just assumed they were twins that everyone else was finding out about. It took a writing competition for the rest of the school to find out they were actually cousins because they tied in the English Writers and Songwriters categories.” Sandy says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh just looks at Sandy before his gaze wanders to where Zayna’s sitting laughing. The rest of lunch Josh is lost in his own world watching Zayna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it I’m always alone?” Zayna wonders out loud as she sits on the hood of Aiden’s car with everyone around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not alone.” Liam says as Zayn pulls Liam closer in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am. I’m the only single one in this bloody group. And Max, Aiden, and Matt don’t count because they’ve got girlfriends.” Zayna says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Josh?” Maz says, wiggling his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayna says nothing but huffs and starts walking away from the group that’s now chuckling at her. She ignores the calls of her mates and cousin as she puts her headphones in and continues walking. She ends up downtown wandering but stops when she’s outside the music store. Inside is Josh drumming away like he does every day after school for two hours. She watches for a moment before quietly walking inside and finding a spot to watch Josh. She knows she has become a lot like Zayn now for sure. He spends his time doing this with Liam at track practice so now his writings and drawings consist of that. Zayna’s are the same way except with Josh. Ever since that one day when she happened to hear him playing she’d been drawn to him even more than when she first saw him in her physics class and later English class. The drumming stops and snaps Zayna out of her daydreams. Josh is still looking down so she carefully gets up and heads out of the music store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh stops drumming and feels someone’s stare on him. He peeks up to see that Zayna is standing there before she realises the drumming has stopped. Josh doesn’t lift his head up but watches out of the corner of his eye as Zayna leaves. He finally lifts his head once she’s left and he continues until she’s out of sight. He shakes his head realising how ridiculous this all is considering him and Ben had been at school for several months and he’s watched Zayna from afar. But now he’s beginning to wonder if it’s not one-sided like he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following day is when the two doing their apparent weird mating dance in silence, unsure of the other is done, when they’re paired together for their English assignment. Josh invites Zayna over so they can work on their project. After school instead of drumming for two hours, Josh takes Zayna to his house to work on their project. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Ms. Ferguson says that both you and Zayn are really good. That I was lucky to get either of you for partners.” Josh says fiddling with his fingers while he sits at his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not that great.” Zayna says biting her lip while sitting on Josh’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard that you both tied the Young English and Songwriters completion last year.” Josh says looking up at Zayna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayna says nothing but scratches the back of her head. The two sit there in silence before they start working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been two weeks since Zayna and Josh handed in their English assignment. However, they’ve made progress but not a lot. They talk casually in physics and English but that’s it. It seems as if they’re afraid to cross this barrier they think exists between them. Zayna has gone back to watching Josh practicing after school in the band room and the music store. Josh has gone back to sneaking glances at Zayna whenever he sees her. He’s become more aware of Zayna’s presence when he’s drumming after school. Both their mates and her cousin and his brother find the two absolutely ridiculous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh is busy drumming until he’s done for the day. He’s been composing beats to nothing really other than songs he’s come up with in his head about Zayna that he knows the writing is horrendous. But the drumming itself is rather beautiful. Josh looks up when he knows he’s done to see Zayna bent over a notebook writing. She seems to stiffen when she realizes the drumming is no more. She looks up to see Josh staring at her. They both sit there staring at each other not knowing what to say. All of a sudden Zayna stands up with her stuff and heads to the door. Before she leaves she turns around to look at Josh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really good.” Zayna says before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh stands there behind his drums at a loss of words. She finally said something and he just stood there frozen. He doesn’t know how long he’s been like that before he hears chuckling. He turns to see Ben at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude what happened? Did you and Zayna finally talk about your weird dancing around each other?” Ben asks, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh tries to say something but nothing comes. Instead he just shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my little bro Josh. I know you and girls. I’m assuming she said something but you didn’t. You’ve got to get over this and talk to her for real. Not continue on with this weird circling around each other. You both clearly like each other.” Ben says, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayna heads to the music room to listen to Josh but finds him sitting on the ground in front of the door. Zayna just stands in front of him confused before he lifts his head up smiling. He stands up in front of her and watches her. Zayna eventually blushes and turns away but Josh brings her face to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. You don’t give yourself enough credit you know. I found old works of yours and Zayn’s and they're really good. Ms. Cole and Ms. Ferguson say that you two should stop being so modest and admit how good you are.” Josh says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayna says nothing but smiles. “How long have you known?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since the first time you came to the music store I guess. I became more aware after the English project though.” Josh says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That year neither Zayn nor Zayna entered the English competitions. They figured at the most they'd end up tying again and that was rather boring to them. Zayn’s work all consisted of Liam while Zayna’s was all of Josh. However, the cousins did enter the art competition and tied that instead this time. The art competition was done in a similar way to the English competition except it was a portfolio of 5 pieces. Zayn’s was clearly Liam and Zayna’s of Josh. Neither of the two had seen the pieces and when they did they blushed because of the accuracy and stunning aura the pieces had from their other half. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That year the Malik cousins ended the school year with boyfriends and another competition and scholarship to add to their belt. Zayna was happy that she didn’t feel like this really big extra wheel when hanging out with her friends anymore. Zayn had Liam; Danielle had Eleanor; Andy had Maz, everyone was still confused about the pairing but they actually worked in a weird way; Jay had Siva; Louis had Niall; Harry had Ed; and Nathan had Tom. Sandy and Olly joined their group of mates and joined Max, Ben, Aiden, and Matt who all had girlfriends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as for Zayna, well she finally got her guy after their encounter outside the music room. Zayna Malik had finally gotten Josh Devine.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the last half of this little story i wrote when i was still into one direction. not terrible but honestly isn't the greatest. but i figured rather than changing the series i'd still post what's been edited anyway. it's also shorter than the other one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>